Circulation fans are manufactured having blades of various shapes, sizes and materials. Manufacturers of the fans do not provide purchasers with protective coverings to surround the fan blades, and the fan blades are therefore open to the room and consequently readily visible to room occupants.
Because the fan blades are open to the room environment, substances such as dust, dirt and grease naturally tend to accumulate on the fan blades over a period of time, particularly on the surface of the blade located nearest the ceiling. Fans are used in a commercial or industrial setting and accumulate dirt rapidly due to the high level of particulate matter in the air. Fans positioned in residential kitchens are also subject to the more rapid accumulation of grease and dirt.
Ceiling mounted fans and fans in other elevated locations are difficult to clean and the top surface of the blades may be impossible to reach. Standing on a step ladder or stool was not only difficult, but dangerous.
Use of fan blade covers on fan blades permits safe and easy cleaning, since the covers may be simply removed from the blades when necessary and either inexpensively replaced or easily cleaned. The covers also serve to enhance the overall appearance of the fan and fan blades, as the color and pattern of the material may be selected to coordinate with room decor. Additional decorative trim may also be either removably or permanently attached to the covers, to further enhance fan and fan blade appearance.
Two prior art patents disclosing fan blade covers are U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,721 to Hardee and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,572 to Prucha et al. The disclosure of the '572 patent to Prucha et al. is incorporated herein by reference.